


Fade Into You

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike surprises Willow.





	Fade Into You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fade Into You  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 174   
> **Summary:** Spike surprises Willow.  
>  **A/N:** Written for 'Springtime in Sunnydale' for nekid_spike. Inspired by [Springtime nights with Spillow](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5250748.html) by the incredibly talented blondebitz

Soft music began to play and the lights dimmed low as she walked into the room. With her voice tinged with worry she called his name. "Spike?" A wave of relief swept through her as her vampire stepped out of the shadows, took her hand and pulled her into his arms. 

Willow leaned her head back to stare into his eyes. "What are you doing?"

But he didn't answer. He only shook his head, laid his finger to his lips in a silent _shh_ gesture, and pulled her closer to his body.

As they swayed to a song she had never heard before lyrics that spoke of spring and love everlasting washed over her filling her with joy. Her heart beat faster as she smiled softly and laid her head against his shoulder. Her vampire really was quite the romantic. Although, she knew no one would believe her if she told them. 

With her body pressed tight against his Willow found herself fading into him and it was exactly where she wanted to be.


End file.
